heart-heavy
by writtenby
Summary: just come home safe, okay? [kikuro] [slight aokaga]


**disclaimer: **i don't own kuroko no basuke  
**title: **heart-heavy  
**summary: **just come home safe, okay?  
**dedication: **seanpai (i didnt misspell this okay its on purpose ty)  
**notes: **hai plz dun jjuj mi bad gramer jk i do know how to write properly thanks. this is kikuro. kise x kuroko totally doesn't get enough love; puppy x phantom is forever cute, and aho x baka or light x light is adorbs too okay its beautiful. kikuro needs to get at least as much love as aokaga/kagamine. because they're both be-au-ti-ful. anyways, im just tryna figure out the characters and this is probably super ooc and i hope i can get it better in the future. because kikuro is the most beautiful thing.

.

.

.

"Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi!" Kise yells as he accelerates. Too late, he skids to a stop, momentum knocking Kuroko over as well onto the grassy ground. Breathless, Kise grins widely and they face each other. Kuroko looks at Kise, deadpan, with grass covering his left eye. "Hi, Kurokocchi!"

"Hello, Kise-kun," Kuroko replies flawlessly, not a hint in his words that he's actually lying on the ground with two perfectly chiseled arms around him. "Would you let go of me, Kise-kun? I want to get up."

"O-Oh!" Kise mutters and hops up, looking decidedly dejected, like a little puppy. "So, Kurokocchi, how was your day? Was it brightened after you saw me?"

"No."

"B-But, Kurokocchi!" Kise whines, frowning, but with a hint of smile on the edge of his lips. He can predict Kuroko's reaction, but isn't it more fun to act like a kicked puppy?

"Thank you for coming to see me," Kuroko says, kind of quietly, looking up at his friend.

Kise smiles. It's this kind of thing that brightens up his day - when someone shows him a side that no one else can see. "I'm glad," he replies, letting his posture slouch from his normal model appearance. He's had enough of smile-straightback-wink for a day. It's good to be with Kurokocchi.

"Why are you here?" Kuroko asks, more talkative than usual. Perhaps it was because he had no matches today.

"I just wanted to see you," Kise tells him, smile brighter than the sun. It didn't look forced, so Kuroko tilted his lips up too. "And...I guess I have something to say to you."

Kuroko nods and listens.

.

.

.

"You know how Aominecchi and Kagamicchi like each other? Well that's the way I like Kurokocchi," Kise says, a confident smile on his face, but fingers twisting the edges of his clothes.

For the next few minutes Kise has no idea what Kuroko is thinking. He can't see Kuroko's eyes; his bangs are in the way. Kuroko's eyes are the window to his soul. And sometimes his mouth, too. "Why does Kise-kun like me?" Kuroko asks, so quietly Kise nearly misses it. "Why does Kise-kun like someone like me?"

Kise thinks hard about this, because for all it's worth, to him, his feelings about Kuroko are just that - feelings. It's not something tangible. It's something that hits his heart hard whenever he sees him. "I like Kurokocchi the basketball player, and I like Kuroko, my friend. But as more than a friend. It's a feeling, you know? Because when I see you I want to be with you. And when I'm around you, I have fun. More than with anyone else."

Kise feels he's expressed himself pretty well, but Kuroko's face tilts upwards, and looks like he's contemplating. A heavy weight falls to the pit of his stomach, but his heart rate speeds up.

"I...think I feel that around Kise-kun, too," Kuroko says carefully. "Does that mean I like Kise-kun?"

"I don't know," Kise says, "but that's what I feel when I'm with Kurokocchi. Come on, Kurokocchi! Just give me a try. I promise I won't disappoint you." He sounds earnest. He _is _earnest. "And what do you mean by 'someone like me'?"

"Kise-kun is popular, smart, athletic, and pretty," Kuroko says simply.

Kise's eyes hardened. "Kurokocchi is too. I think Kurokocchi is the smartest person I know!"

Kuroko's heart speeds up a little and he thinks _maybe this is love _and for some reason, he really hopes it is and -

- awkward silences and pregnant pauses. "Um."

"I...get it," Kise says, dear Kise-kun, and Kuroko's baby blue eyes nearly widen in alarm when he realizes the messages he's been sending Kise through his vibes. "I'll...go now."

Kuroko calls out, "Kise-kun, wait!"

"It's okay," Kise mumbles. "Just be happy...and come home safe, okay?"

Kuroko's face breaks into a small smile. Kise-kun is funny and amazing and can he even believe that Kise-kun likes _him_? Because perfect people deserved to be with perfect people. However, perfect people deserved to be happy as well, and if accepting his feelings for the blonde man would make him ecstatic, then he would. He shakes his head. "Kise-kun uses the strangest wording," he says. "Of course I'll be happy, because I will be with you."

He only gets a moment of warning before he's suddenly on the ground (this totally happened recently - oh wait, who was he kidding - with Kise-kun, this happens daily) and Kise is on top of him and oh wow he has golden eyes.

Pretty.

"Would you let go of me, Kise-kun? I want to get up," Kuroko repeats in a monotone. His mouth has memorized what to do in situations like this.

"No way, Kurokocchi! I love you!" Kise declares loudly, words echoing around them.

And then his mouth is on Kuroko's, and Kuroko is blushing.

.

.

.

**written_by**


End file.
